Tears of a Shrunken Detective
by milaneechan
Summary: Shinichi is having a hard day. Poor little guy.


_To fight the ever pending I'm-not-a-writer's block for the next part of the 2 parter…I guess you could say second part? Last part? Haha, I dunno….., I wrote a short parody story: inspired bye countless other fan-fics (one in particular *cough*relativetruth*cough*) in which Jimmy/Shinichi/Conan cries ENTIRELY too much._

_In 13+ years, have you ever seen him cry once in the show or manga? NO._

_…And yes, I know I have him crying in my story, but it was only once, and I feel it was an extenuating circumstance: he had caused the complete mental break down of his best friend/first love. Ya, I think that's a good reason. O.o_

_Anyways, enjoy this story. XD I'll even use the original names this time._

_

* * *

  
_

Shinichi woke up for another day living with the Mouri's. He sighed as he looked at the child-sized clothing that Ran had set out for him to wear for the day. "Still not a dream," he said aloud and got out of bed to get ready. After he was dressed, he went over to the nightstand next to the still sleeping Kogoro and grabbed his bow tie and glasses, shoving the bowtie in the pocket of his khaki pants, and putting on the glasses. He opened the bedroom door and walked into the bright living room of the Mouri apartment to be greeted by a cheerful Ran.

"Good morning Conan-kun!" She happily chirped from the breakfast table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, as well as could be expected, with your Dad snoring away," Shinichi replied, grabbing some of the food Ran had prepared for breakfast and putting it on a plate.

"If you're so disturbed by my snoring, you could always go and live back with your actual family," a groggy Kogoro replied as he stepped out of his room, still in his pajamas.

"Ah, no no. I actually have a hard time sleeping without the snoring now," Shinichi quickly said, with a little chuckle. Kogoro just glared tiredly at the little boy.

After they had finished breakfast, Shinichi searched around the couch in the living room, looking for the books and papers of homework he had been doing there the previous night. After a couple of minutes of looking, he called out to Ran, "Ran-neechan, have you seen…"

"If you're looking for your school stuff, I packed it in your backpack and set it next to the door," she called back in a motherly tone.

"Oh, thanks Ran-neechan." He went to the door and saw his backpack sitting, there, all packed and sitting next to his shoes. There was even a clean pair of socks sitting on top of his shoes. He pulled on his socks and shoes as tears threatened to fill his eyes. The mixed feelings of feeling loved by her caring, and completely embarrassed at the same time was too much for him to bare. It was humiliating to be taken care of like a child by someone not only your own age, but by the girl you loved; though, at the same time, loving her even more because of her sincere caring nature. He fought back the tears with a sniff, to which Ran immediately responded.

"Conan-kun, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just have a runny nose," he lied.

"Oh, I hope you're not coming down with another cold." Hurriedly, she walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead, and he flushed at her touch. "You don't feel feverish, but looking at you, you do look a little red."

Blushing even more, he backed away from her hand. "I'm fine! It's probably just allergies. You don't have to fuss over me every time I sneeze you know!" he said to her, a little more harshly than he had intended.

Even though she was a little taken aback at the boy's tone, she knelt down to eye level with him and smiled gently. "I know, but I can't help it. You are such a frail little boy, I just worry about your health. You do tend to get sick a lot."

He couldn't fight back the tears anymore; they flowed freely down his blushing face. "I'm not frail! And I'm not a little boy!" he yelled at her. He grabbed his backpack, opened the door and ran out of the Mouri household, down the stairs, and took off down the street. The cold autumn air hit his tear-streaked face, making him shiver all over. He heard running steps come up behind him, and then felt a hand grab him. Of course it didn't take Ran much time to catch up with him, his small child legs couldn't take him very far very fast. She turned him around, but he refused to look at her. Not only was he embarrassed to be cared for by her, but now he felt pathetic crying in front of her. She took out her handkerchief, and gently dried his cheeks.

"Conan-kun, I'm sorry I called you frail, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Do you forgive me?" She smiled at him with a smile he could never resist.

"Yes, Ran-neechan. And I'm sorry I yelled at you." He composed himself a bit and looked into her eyes with his wide child eyes, and she couldn't help but take him into her arms for a warm comforting embrace. He reveled in it, trying to forget for the moment that it was Ran hugging a young, upset Conan, and not a fully-grown Kudo Shinichi.

She let go of him and smiled at him again with that gentle caregiver smile. "Here's your coat, you forgot it at the house. It's cold today, so put it on. Even if you're not sick now, I don't want you risking another cold."

"Ok, Ran-neechan." He took off his backpack and stuck his arms in the arms of the coat she held out for him, and she knelt down to zip it up for him. As she zipped it up, he heard a snicker from behind him. Turning around, he saw Haibara walking towards him, a mocking smile on her face. Flushing bright red again, he jerked away from Ran.

"Well, Ai is here, so I am going to go with her to school. See you later, Ran-neechan." And with that he threw on his backpack and dashed off with Haibara to meet with the other kids.

"Having trouble dressing yourself, Kudo-kun?" Haibara snidely remarked. "Zippers are awfully tricky."

"Oh shut up! You don't know what it's liked to be fussed over so much! The professor knows how old you really are," Shinichi yelled at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

Taken aback by his emotional outburst, Haibara coolly apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun of your situation, being that I'm part of the reason you're in it in the first place."

Shinichi turned his face away, ashamed of his over reaction and they walked in silence up until they met up with the other kids at school and went to class.

It was just another mind-numbing day in his second go-around in elementary school. The only "exciting" thing to happen that day at school was the rain that started pouring in the middle of recess, causing everyone to have to go back inside for the remainder of their playtime. While some kids got out board games from the game closet and others drew on the chalkboard, Shinichi just went to his desk and pulled out his favorite Sherlock Holmes book, "The Sign of Four." The book was tattered and well loved. He had had it since he was a kid (the first time) and had read it countless times, each time better than the last in his eyes. He opened it and started reading, blocking out all the noise around him. He didn't even notice the bell signaling the end of recess and continued to read until he heard "Conan-kun. Conan-kun. CONAN-KUN! Put your book away and pay attention!" Shinichi looked up from his book to the stern look on his teachers face, and snickering laughs from his classmates. His cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment, and he quickly put his book in his backpack on the back of his chair.

Immediately after class had ended, Shinichi hurried to his locker to change his shoes and pulled out his book to dive in again. He went outside to the now clear skies, and walked familiarly in the direction of the detective office, his eyes never looking up from his book. Just as he was about to walk past the school gate, he tripped on a crack in the cement, sending his book and papers from his backpack scattering everywhere. Slowly standing up, he felt the stares from all the kids around him and turned beat red from embarrassment. He pulled off his now open backpack to gather his things, but before he could start, he noticed that his Holmes book had fallen into a puddle left over from the rainstorm. He dropped to his knees and cried out loud, tears openly pouring down his face as he clutched the ruined book in his arms.

Having seen Conan trip, his friends ran straight to him and saw that he was crying. Reaching him first, Ayumi went to his side and worriedly asked, "Conan! Are you okay?!"

Still clutching the book tightly to his chest with one arm, and trying to wipe some of the tears away from his face with the other, he replied with a quivering voice, "I'm fine, but my book is ru-ruined!"

Tears threatening to fill her eyes as well for the obvious pain of her beloved Conan, Ayumi enthusiastically hugged Shinichi to comfort him, while the other 3 kids stared in bewilderment.

"You're crying over a book?" asked Genta.

"While it had seemed unaffected in the beginning, the subject's mind seems to be regressing back to that of his physical age," Haibara said no one in particular.

"Shut up Haibara!" Shinichi yelled, trying to compose himself.

"We can go buy you a new one, Conan," Mitsuhiko suggested, trying to better the situation.

"But I have had this one since I was a kid."

This was met by more puzzled looks from the kids.

"You are still a kid, Conan," Genta voiced for everyone.

"Err, I meant younger than I am now," Shinichi said, trying to save himself.

Giving him a penetrating "you are pathetic" stare, Haibara started to walk away. "Well, I am headed home. I can only see a grown man cry so many times in one day."

Figuring that she was just playing off of what Conan had said concerning his age, the kids disregarded her "grown man" man comment.

"Wait, Ai-chan!" Ayumi called out to Haibara, stopping her in her tracks. "Why don't we all go to my house and watch the movie my mom bought me."

Thinking about it for a second, Haibara agreed, "Why not. I don't have anything to do today."

"I think I'll pass. I just want to go home," Shinichi said moodily.

"No Conan! This is to cheer you up! Maybe my mom can try to fix your book!"

"No, really, I-" but before he could get out another word, Ayumi had grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of her house. Giving in, he walked hand in hand with her, much to her immense joy that he didn't jerk it away. Genta and Mitsuhiko followed closely behind them, fuming at the sight. Amused by all of it, Haibara followed the rest of the kids.

As soon as they reached her house, Ayumi went running inside, dragging Shinichi behind her.

"Mom! Mom! You have to help!"

Coming into sight, Ayumi's mother worriedly replied, "What's the matter?!"

"It's Conan! He tripped and dropped his book into a puddle! He's really upset! Can you fix his book?"

Flushing red again in embarrassment, Shinichi took a step back as Ayumi's mom knelt down to eye level with him.

"Are you okay, Conan-kun? Did you get hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. Just my book is ruined."

"Can I see the book?"

He looked down at the book still clutched in his arm, then handed it over to her, staring after it like he had just handed over his life to her.

She looked over the damaged book, and then gently smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry! I'll see what I can do, Conan-kun. In the mean time, why don't you kids head into the living room. I will bring in a snack in just a minute."

After hearing "snack" Genta enthusiastically kicked off his shoes and ran into the living room, as if rushing there would make the snacks come faster. The rest of the kids followed him there and took a seat, while Ayumi followed her mom into the kitchen. A minute later she came back with a video in her hands, and rushed to the TV to put in on. Shinichi grabbed the case to the movie and saw that it was "Bambi," an American movie he had remembered seeing once on a trip to America with his parents as a kid. He didn't remember the movie, but vaguely recalled a deer that was best friends with a rabbit. He rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch between Haibara and Mitsuhiko. He was not in the mood to watch some kiddy film with talking animals. The screen came on, and they began to watch the movie.

The kids giggled as Bambi was learning about the world around him, while Shinichi just silently watched.

"Eating greens is a special treat. It makes long ears and great big feet… But it sure is awful stuff to eat." Thumper recited to Bambi.

"I'll have to tell that to my mom the next time she tries to make me eat leeks!" Genta laughed.

The movie went on, and the snow came. The kids roared with laughter as Thumper tried to teach Bambi how to ice skate. Even Shinichi let out a few chuckles. Then Bambi's mother took him to the meadow, where earlier she had warned him to be careful of the hunters. Ominous music began to play, and without noticing himself, Shinichi leaned forward, watching the movie more intensely.

"Bambi, quick, the thicket!" Bambi's mother said worriedly. They both began to run as a bullet ricocheted of something near.

"Faster! Faster Bambi! Don't look back!" She cried out to him. "Keep running!"

One last gunshot rang across the deserted meadow, and Bambi ran even faster. He ran and ran, never looking back until he made it back to the thicket, like his mother had told him. Once there, he happily turned around and said, "We made it! We made it, Mother! We-…Mother?"

Shinichi watched, bright eyes wide with shock, as Bambi walked out of the thicket and began calling out for his mother. "Mother! "Mother! Where are you?" He wondered the forest now, calling out for his mother, and just as he was about to cry, he found a Buck, who told him solemnly, "Your Mother can't be with you anymore." Bambi cried, and Shinichi cried with him, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"Unbelievable," Haibara said flatly.

"I know, I can't believe this is a children's film either," sniffed Shinichi in response.

"Right, because that's what I meant," Haibara sarcastically replied, unnoticed by the weeping detective. "I'll be right back."

Bumping into Shinichi slightly, she got up and grabbed the wireless phone off of its charger, and went into the other room. She came back 5 minutes later, and sat back on the couch to finish the movie with the other kids.

Shortly after the movie finished, the doorbell rang. A few minutes later, both Ran and Ayumi's Mom came into the living room.

"Ran-neechan! What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, shocked by her sudden arrival.

"What are you talking about, you called me and asked me to come pick you up," she replied, bewildered.

"Here. I borrowed this," Haibara said, handing Shinichi his bowtie.

Glaring at Haibara, he grabbed his bowtie and shoved it back into his pocket, then replied an innocent "Oh yeah, I forgot," to Ran.

"Well, lets get going! I still have to make dinner, and you know how Dad gets if it's too late."

"Ok." He got up from his seat and went to Ran's side, giving Haibara a death glare the whole time.

"Don't forget this now," Mrs. Yoshida said to Shinichi, bringing out his book from behind her back.

His expression changed drastically as he stared at the book in her hands. "You fixed it?!"

"Of course! It was pretty soaked, but it was nothing a hair dryer couldn't fix. The pages are a little warped, but they are all still there and readable. Well, see for yourself!"

He gingerly took the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. It was fixed! "Thank you!" he enthusiastically said, and hugged her around her legs.

"Awe! Well, if that right there wasn't worth fixing it, I don't know what is!" she said to Ran, as she patted Shinichi on his head. Hearing this, he immediately pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I know, right! Isn't he just adorable!" Ran replied. He hid behind his book, in fear that his face would explode from embarrassment. "Well, Conan-kun, Say bye to your friends and lets go!"

"Bye everyone," he quickly said, and then hurriedly headed to the door, glad to finally be leaving. He couldn't take the judging looks of his 7 year old class-mates any more.

Ran joined him shortly after saying good-bye to Mrs. Yoshida, and they headed home. Once outside, he routinely took her hand and they walked towards the detective Agency.

"So, Conan-kun, Ayumi's mom was telling me that you were pretty upset about your book getting ruined. What exactly did you do to it?"

Looking away from her in embarrassment, he replied, "Oh, I was walking home and I tripped, and my book fell in a puddle. I guess I thought it was ruined for good."

He heard her giggle, and looked up at her to see her smiling to herself. "What so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about a theory I have had for a while. After today, it just seemed very silly," she answered, smiling down at him.

"Oh? What theory is that?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

She stopped and then knelt down and looked intently at him, as if confirming something. She then smoothed out his hair and replied, "Don't worry about it."

"Um, alright." Utterly confused, he took her hand again when she stood up, and they walked the rest of the way home in silence as he racked his detective brain trying to figure out what she had meant.


End file.
